Silence Will Fall Part One
by ZenaMillion
Summary: The Silence has returned, and with a come back as well. While the 11th Doctor, Christian, and Zara were looking around a planet they thought to be abandoned, they realize that they are not alone. The Silence has returned and are once again aiming to kill the Doctor. But that's not all, this time they plan to take his friends as well, along with an entire race.


Silence Will Fall; Part One

. . . . .

_"The silence shall fall when the age old question is answered..."_

. . . . .

Her breath began to become labored as she continued running, looking behind her every now and again to see if her pursuers were still there. As she ran, a red marker on a string dangled from her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks when one of _**them**_ were in front of her. Then more upon more appeared around her.

She took the marker from her neck uncapped it. "I _see_ you. I see you _all_." she then marked tallys on her arm, which both were littered with them. When she put the marker back on the string, one of them reached for her, but she ducked out of the way and ran, dodging the other gross, disfigured hands that reached for her as she passed.

She continued running but more and more showed up and surrounding her. She stopped running in one direction, turned around and ran another direction. But soon more blocked that way as well. She turned, but there they were, turned again, more showed up. She backed up until she was against a wall.

Zara laughed slightly, albeit nervously. "Now, you don't want to do anything rash, you know will happen if you do." the things looked at each other. "Yeah, that's right. You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about," she took out her phone and took a picture of the hideous things before putting it back. "and I don't think he'd be very happy to find out that you're taken me."

They looked at each other once more and then looked back at the frightened woman. _"__That is a chance we are willing to take."_

The know-it-all grin on her face faded as they got closer. "What are you doing? Stay back. Stay away!" she demanded, but they only came closer. "Get away from me!" once they got close enough, they grabbed her arms and started dragging her somewhere against her will as she struggled to get out of their hold. "Let me go, let me go!" she screamed. "_**DOCTOR!**_"

. . . . .

"Hey Doc..." Christian said, and the Doctor hummed in response. "What's with these tally marks on my arms?" he asked, looking at the tallys with a confused look on his face. "They're all over me..."

The Doctor turned around and looked Christian, inspecting his arms and face which indeed, had tallys on them. "Well that's... strange." he said.

"You've got 'em too!" Christian said, pushing up the Doctor's sleeve to show him.

The Doctor looked at his exposed arm and ran a few fingers over them. "This is indeed interesting..." he put his sleeve back down and looked as if he was about to say something, but a sharp pain shot through his head. He yelped slightly and put two fingers against his temple and winced.

"Are you all right?" Christian asked.

"I'm fine... but she's not. Let's go!" the Doctor said, then began running in the direction his gut told him to go.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?!" Christian called, but he received no answer. "Oh balls." he rolled his eyes then ran after the mad man.

. . . . .

Zara opened her eyes with a groan. "Ugh." she grunted as she lifted her head and found herself chained to the wall. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me with this." she snarled and yanked on the chain that held her left wrist. She then tried to grab the Guardian Stone around her neck, but the chain wouldn't let her hand go past her shoulder. "Oh you're clever," she said, yanking the chains again. "whoever you are."

She stopped struggling when she realized it was pointless. She sighed and put her head against the wall. What the hell was she going to do now? She can't get to her Guardian Stone so she couldn't contact the Doctor, she was chained, alone, slightly frightened, and in a dark room. The only light was the dim one that emitted from the Stone. It was calming... it was like the Doctor was always there.

She could only hope the signal she sent with it earlier was enough to find her.

Then suddenly, she thought of something. She brought her hand back over to as far as it could go, then stood on her toes and began reaching for the Stone. She just had to get the Stone to touch her skin, and she could contact him. She tried to stretch her hand further, but it was still just a hair away.

"Come on, come _**on**_!" she growled, clenching her teeth. She leaned towards her hand more and stood even taller. "All... most... there!" she said, then finally, she was able to grab it. "Yes!" she exclaimed. When she went back to her regular position, the chain holding the Stone broke off her neck. "Oh for god's sake." she sighed. Nevertheless, the Stone was in her hand, and she was a step closer to getting the out of wherever the hell she was.

Then, a noise sounded and it was not a happy one. Whomever her captors were, they seemed upset that she had the Stone.

"I will give you lot this, you're smart if you were able to figure out this is what I use to let him know where I am, _AND_ that you were smart enough to try and keep it away from me. You're very clever. But," she paused. "you're not as clever as me!" she grinned as the Stone lit up brighter and brighter. They knew she was calling for the Doctor.

And they were _**NOT**_ happy.

. . . .

~A few minutes before~

"Wait a damn second, will ya?!" Christian said then stopped running. The Doctor did as well and let the Xuax catch his breath. The Time Lord, however, didn't even look winded. "I'm not as fit as I used to be. They didn't exactly let us out for exercise in prison." Christian said, his breath heavy.

The Doctor stayed quiet, not even engaging the Xuax in conversation. Which was weird.

"So..." Christian said. "Have an idea on what the hell's happening around here?"

"They're called The Silence. I've been fighting with them since before I knew even Zara. Every time you look at them and turn away, you forget they were there until you look at them again. That's why you have tally marks all over yourself. And myself. On my face too... what was I thinking, putting them on my face. Tsk tsk."

"Wait wait," Christian interrupted the Doctor's tangent. "You said you didn't know why we had tally marks!"

"What's rule number one? The one I told you when you started traveling with me?" the Doctor asked. "Rule number one,"

"The Doctor lies..." Christian said with the Time Lord. An unamused expression crossed the Xuax's face. "I hate you."

The Doctor grinning and turned around. "Righto then! We need to find Zara and-" the Doctor let out a short pained scream and clutched his head. "ALL RIGHT, GIVE ME A MINUTE." he shouted.

Christian raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor winced when he removed his hands. "I'll explain later, but right now we need to find her before she's in a situation I can't get her out of." he said then began running in the same direction he was before. "Well come on!" the Doctor called behind him.

Christian rolled his eyes. "For the love of Zuthar." he growled and ran after the man.

. . . .

"Where the hell is she? We've been walking and running for hours." Christian whined.

"Careful, if you keep complaining, I might just leave you here." the Doctor said.

"Oh ha ha, you're hilarious." Christian said in a mocking voice.

"I'm not trying to be funny." the Doctor said seriously, which caused Christian to stop, but the Doctor kept walking.

"Wait... you're being serious. Are you? … Doctor?!" the Xuax exclaimed and went to catch up with the Doctor. "But seriously, where is she?"

Before the Doctor could answer,

"'Ello, boys." Zara's voice sounded behind them. "Took ya long enough, eh?" They both turned around and there she was, chained to the wall. "Now, I _**love**_ being chained to the wall as much as the next guy, but uh..." she looked at her hands then shrugged. "I'm kinda over it now."

The Doctor laughed. She was always in such high spirits, even in the worst situations. She could teach _him_ a thing or two. He went over and used his sonic screwdriver to open the shackles and caught Zara before she fell to the floor. In turn she hugged him before she was to the floor.

"Now, what's going on?" Zara asked.

"The Silence." the Doctor said simply.

"Ugh, again?" she groaned.

The Doctor nodded. "We need to find a way to stop them before they destroy this entire planet."

"And how in Zuthar's name do you suppose we do that?" Christian asked.

The Doctor used the screwdriver to scan the area around them. "There should be an epicentre for their mind control systems."

"Wait wait wait," Zara said. "they're using mind control now?" she asked.

"Unfortunately. It targets the weaker minds so that's why we're not effected. The residents of this planet are the victims of this sadly." the Doctor explained.

"Oh that's lovely." Zara sighed. "But we can't stand here feeling sorry for ourselves and others all day, we have an epicenre to find! Allons-y!" she shouted then shoved past the two.

Christian raised his eyebrow. "Allons-y?"

"It's French for 'let's go'." the Doctor said. He then sighed.

. . . .

"All right Doctor," Zara said, her hands now on her hips. "where is this epicentre?"

"You tell me." the Doctor challenged.

"I would imagine it's in the middle of the planet..." the Doctor raised his eyebrow at her. "But, when finding the epicentre for earthquakes, it's where the three fault lines meet. So, if they're sending out signals to brainwash these people, then they most likely have towers throughout the planet. So we find the towers, fiddle with them a bit, then follow their signals to the centre control and we'll be able to free the people of this planet from The Silence's hold." Zara explained. Christian looked utterly impressed.

"See! I told you you were smart!" the Doctor exclaimed, kissed Zara's forhead, then spun to face the opposite direction. "But yes, she's right, we have towers to find!" he then began walking.

Zara wiped her forehead. "I _hate_ when he does that." she growled.

Christian chuckled. "Yet you'd love it if it was on the li-"

"SHUT IT!" Zara shouted and charged past him, her face turning read. "So if everything in this planet is mind controlled, the where is everyone?" she asked once her and Christian caught up to the Doctor.

"I don't know... and that's what worries me." the Doctor said.

"Well this doesn't have absolutely creepy written all over it." Christian said to himself.

"If it involves The Silence, then it is indeed 'creepy'." the Doctor commented.

"So wait, you said you forget The Silence was even there after you turn your back on them. How is it possible that both of you remember who they are? Or even what they look like?" Christian questioned.

"That's just the thing, we _don't _remember what they look like, only that they're here. Around us, watching us." the Doctor told him. "I would explain the rest but I'm pretty sure you don't have the time or interest of listening to an old mad man ramble on. Nor do I have the desire to."

"Fair enou-" Christian was cut off when he walked into a metal structure. "OW! SON OF A- oh hey look a tower." he said then looked up at it.

"Well there's one of the three," Zara said. "now what?"

Christian looked at if he was about to say something, but the familiar sound of a sonic screwdriver interrupted him. The tower began shorting out, then a beam of light shot right out of it and went North.

The Doctor put the screwdriver back in his coat pocket. "Right then, shall we continue?" he asked.

Zara laughed while Christian rolled his eyes.

"Show off." he mumbled to himself.

. . . .

It was like it took hours, but they finally found all the towers, so now they could find the epicentre. At least that's they thought. Once they got to where the beams were pointing, there was nothing there. How was this possible? They did everything, found every tower, so where was the bloody thing?!

"Well this is... odd." the Doctor said.

"Ya don't say." Zara sighed.

"This can't be right through, we've activated all three towers, the epicentre for their control should be right here!" the Doctor growled.

"Uh..."

"Maybe we did something wrong?" Zara asked.

"Uh, guys?"

"Not now, Christian." the Doctor told him, not looking at the Xuax.

"I _really_ think you two need to look at this!"

"I said not now!" the Doctor snarled.

"JUST TURN THE BLOODY HELL AROUND, GOD DAMN IT!" Christian screamed.

Both the Doctor and Zara turned around, and in front of them now, were the entire people of the planet they were standing on. The entire, brainwashed, people.

"This is bad, this is really, really, _VERY _bad!" the Doctor said.

"Once again, pointing out the obvious, Doctor!" Zara said.

The brainwashed aliens started to get closer, bearing their teeth. Their horrible, sharp, terrorifying teeth. They began hissing, growling, and snarling.

"Doctor, have any brilliant ideas on what to do? Because I'd _love_ to hear them!" Christian asked.

"Accelerate at a fast rate on two life supporting-"

"In a language I can understand, please!"

"Basically," all three of them began backing away from the advancing aliens. "_RUN_!" the Doctor yelled, then they made a beeline for the opposite direction. Zara began falling behind slightly so the Doctor grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

"Uh, Doctor! They're kinda gaining on us!" Christian exclaimed.

"You two go on ahead! I'll try to stop them!" the Doctor said, then let go of Zara's hand and stopped running. "Christian, keep her safe or so help me!"

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Christian rolled his eyes and grabbed Zara's hand and he ran past her.

"You better be careful, you mad man!" Zara laughed.

"Oh don't you worry," the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I'll be perfectly fine." the aliens were getting closer and closer. "Come on, let's have a chat."

. . . . .

Christian and Zara finally couldn't run anymore so they stopped. Once they were in a room they deemed safe, they went in and Christian closed the door. Their breath was heavy and eventually the exhausted Xuax collapsed to the floor. Zara on the other hand, looked at their surroundings. They managed to find themselves in a small room, it was dark, dirty, and it smelled like rusted metal. Did rusted metal even have a smell?

Terminals, that apparently still worked, lined the walls. They hummed and beeped with life. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years, yet the terminals looked like someone had just finished fiddling with them. How was that even possible?

Zara looked at Christian, who was still on the floor. "You okay?" she asked.

"Oh just _dandy_." Christian said. "Thanks for asking." he added sarcasticly.

"Oi, don't get an attitude with me." Zara told him. "I didn't do anything but ask a simple question."

Christian sighed and went into a sitting position. "You're right, I know, I'm sorry. Thanks for asking, but I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you, though."

"I'm all right." Zara shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been rather... snippy lately."

Christian shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Well too bad, I'm worryin' about it." Zara said, crossing her arms.

Once again, he sighed. "It's him, all right?" he said, then stood up, walking over to the terminals and began messing with them.

"The Doctor? What about him?"

"You wouldn't understand since he treats you so perfectly." Christian scoffed. "Me on the other hand? I doubt he was care if I were to drop dead right here right now."

"Ballocks." Zara said seriously. "Absolute ballocks and you know it. The Doctor cares about all of his companions, he even stepped in front of you to take that bullet that was shot right at your chest! So don't stand here and say he doesn't care, because he does!"

"Oh really? I've looked at that man everyday since we left that prison and I _know_ he's in pain from that endeavor. Why he doesn't just heal himself is beyond me. I can hear him mumbling something I have a feeling he's cursing me or something."

Zara had the most unamused looked on her face. "Seriously?" she asked simply. "Are you really _that_ stupid and paranoid?"

"Then what do you suppose he's doing?!"

"He's a ! He mumbles to himself, that's just one of the things that he does! He's not 'cursing' you, he's got nothing against you!"

"Of course you would say that! You're practically glued to the man! You think you know everything about him and you don't! There's things he's done, horrible things! He's an evil, selfish, terrible being! He's killed and killed and he'll kill again! He's a monster!"

"And you're saying you've never shed the blood of an innocent? Never have taken the life of a foe?" Zara asked.

"I had a reason for what I've done!"

"And so had he! You stand and put a man on trial who isn't even here to defend himself! You have _no_ right to judge him!"

"I don't, do I?! He had no right to walk away from my people when they were begging him for his help! He had no right to let my planet burn!"

"He _**had**_ to leave! It was a fixed moment in time, therefore it had to happ-"

"_I DON'T CARE!_" Christian thundered. "I had to sit there and watch as my home, family, friends, and neighbors were slaughtered, burned, and murdered! And he just walked away! No regrets, no remorse, nothing! It's his fault I'm the last of my people! His fault that my planet is gone! His fault—" he was interrupted when a hand shot across his face. Zara's hand, to be exact.

"Now you listen to me, yes, the Doctor walked away, yes he did refuse to help, but don't you _**dare**_ thing for a moment that he didn't feel guilty at all! He's told me the he looks at you everyday and is constantly reminded of what he couldn't do! Do you not understand the concept of a fixed moment in time? If he did anything, then the entirety of history would have changed! So I'm sorry you're the last one of your kind, I'm sorry your home is gone, I'm sorry everyone you knew is gone, but join the club! The Doctor's been alone for hundreds of years and not only does he have the extinction of the Xuax on his conscious, but the Time Lords as well! So if you want to talk about being alone, talk to him! As much as you _think_ you've suffered, it's _nothing_ compared he's been through. So stop acting like a damn child!" Zara finished.

Christian stayed quiet.

Zara's expression softened. "I'm sorry I had to be so harsh, but sometimes though love goes a long way. You have a right to be angry about your people, in every way. But please know the Doctor cares, he always has, and he always will. If it wasn't a fixed moment, I _know_ he would have saved them all. Because that's just what he does."

"It's just..." Christian paused. "It's not fair."

Zara pulled the man in for a hug, and he accepted. "I know. I should tell you about the fixed moment I was involved in, if you want to talk about unfair." she laughed. "Ever been in an abusive relationship? I don't recommend them, they're not fun."

Christian let go and went back to the terminals. "What do you think he's doing? He's been gone for a while." he asked. Soon though, he had received his answer.

The Doctor, albeit clumsily, stumbled into the room, his arm wrapped around his gut, a bit of blood trickled from his mouth, a dim smirk on his face. His hand was gripping the sonic screwdriver loosely. "Well... I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore. Though it seems I'm rather light headed. Now _that's_ odd." he chuckled slightly, then began to become dizzy and light on his feet. "Though... I think I know why..." his eyes then rolled back and he collapsed forward, the screwdriver rolling out of his hand.

"Should we panic?" Christian asked. "I feel like we should panic."

"Uh..." Zara wasn't sure, this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Though, after a loud crash and snarls following after, she was certain. "YES!"

Christian tried opening the other door but more of the brainwashed were already there. He quickly locked the door and pushed a large, heavy table in front of it. He ran back over and turned the Doctor onto his back. Christian pressed his ear against the Time Lord's chest. Both hearts were still going, so that was a good sign. He then rushed over to the door the Doctor stumbled through, as more brainwashed were advancing. He pushed himself against the door to keep it closed as the aliens slammed themselves against it.

Zara sat the Doctor against the wall and lightly his his face. As if that would do anything. "Come on, wake up! We kinda need you right now, you twit! Wake up!" she growled, then full on slapped him, though it did nothing. 'Bout typical.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Christian asked.

"I don't know! I... I... I don't know!" Zara said. Then, something hit her like a ton of bricks. She suddenly stood and held her arms open. "_STOP_!" she roared, then all of a sudden the snarling, scratching, hissing and pounding stopped. "What is the age old question? The one that should never be answered!" she called out.

Silence. Complete silence. Zara began tapping her foot impatiently. Christian looked utterly lost. Zara dropped her arms to her sides and put her hands into her sweatshirt's pockets.

Finally,

_"__Silence will fall when the age old question is answered. The one you are all running from."_ a mysterious voice said. _"__Doctor Who?"_


End file.
